The Girl Lover and the Tomboy
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: A certain Water-type Gym Leader has been acting strange lately, and when she returns to Cerulean City, her older sisters help her get back to normal - with the help of the Pewter City Gym Leader. GymShipping one-shot: Brock/Misty or Takeshi/Kasumi


**A/N: As promised, here's a GymShipping ficlet! Hope you like it! XD GymShipping: Brock/Misty**

**Disclaimer: GymShipping would also exist if I owned Pokémon.**

**The Girl-Lover and the Tomboy**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

Brock Harrison tapped his chin as he looked up from his guidebook. The redhead, Misty Waterflower, was feeding her adorable Spike Ball Pokémon, Togepi. Ash Ketchum, the group's future Pokémon Master, was training with his Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. Brock smiled; it was just a normal day for the trio of Trainers.

_Better go back to finding out the way to Cerulean City,_ Brock reminded himself hurriedly. _Or Misty's going to get mad._ The group was heading to Johto soon, and Misty wanted to see how her Gym was running with her (_Gorgeous,_ Brock added dreamily) sisters—Lily, Violet, and Daisy—before hitting the road.

_Let's see, we're here, near Mt. Moon . . . so we need to travel east, past here . . . and we'll end up in Cerulean City!_

"Ash, Misty!" Brock called out triumphantly. "I've found the way to Cerulean City!"

"Took you long enough!" Ash raced over, Pikachu at his shoulder. Misty rolled her eyes and picked up Togepi, running over, as well.

"Sorry. So, we just follow this path and we'll be in Cerulean in no time!"

"That's great!" Misty exclaimed. "For once I want to see my sisters . . ."

"Neither can I . . ." Brock's dark eyes became pink hearts.

Misty yanked his ear, and Brock's fantasies were immediately replaced with pain. "Okay, Romeo, mooning over all the girls we meet is one thing, but my own _sisters_? _That's_ off-limits!"

"Ow, ow, OW! Leggo, Misty, it hurts!"

It didn't really hurt. Brock actually liked it when Misty pulled on his ear to put him back in line. It made him think she was jealous of him falling head over heels for other girls. Which could mean Misty returned his feelings.

But that was just Brock's mentality.

"Let's go already!" Ash complained. "The faster we get done with Misty's sisters the sooner we start my Johto challenges!"

"You're so insensitive, Ash!" Misty suddenly shouted, and Togepi popped back into its shell in fright. "I need to spend some quality time with my sisters and—!" Misty put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "Oops . . ."

"Take a chill pill, Misty, I'm sorry!" Ash said quickly, holding his hands up, as Pikachu ducked behind his head. "What's up with her?" he muttered to Brock. Brock shrugged. "Girl issues?"

Brock glanced at the redheaded Cerulean Gym Leader, who looked very flustered. _Huh . . . Misty usually isn't so embarrassed when she yells at Ash . . . _

As Ash had suggested, the trio of Trainers packed their things and began to head east. Ash battled a couple of Trainers on the way, so he was in a good mood once they reached Cerulean City.

"Lead the way, Misty," Brock offered. Misty happily skipped ahead, and the boys followed her to the Cerulean Gym. Misty's sisters were waving outside of the Gym. Of course, Brock went into action.

"Don't you three look so much _lovelier_ this time around?" Brock bent on one knee and took the hand of the blue-haired Sensational Sister, Violet.

"Okay, that's enough!" Misty dragged Brock away from her older sister.

"This guy's, like, _still_ traveling with you, little sis?" Daisy rolled her eyes and flipped back her long blonde hair. "Talk about, like, _bad taste._"

"How're things with you, Ash?" Lily, the pink-haired sister, asked, smiling at the young Trainer. "Pikachu's still looking pretty cute!"

"I'm great!" Ash took out his badge case and displayed it to the Sensational Sisters proudly. "I've won _all_ of Kanto's Gym Badges! Misty wanted to visit you before we headed for the Johto region!"

"Aww!" Daisy put an arm around her youngest sister. "I never knew you, like, loved us so much, Mist!"

"I just needed to talk to you . . ." Misty grumbled.

"_Togi, togi!_" Togepi chirped, waving its little cone-like arms in the air. Violet giggled and squealed, "Aww, Togepi's so cute!"

"Can we just go in?" Misty muttered, blushing a little. "Like I said, I need to talk."

"Then talk all you want when we get inside, lil sis!" Lily said cheerily. The four Sensational Sisters walked into the Gym, Brock and Ash hurrying behind them.

_Inside the Sisters' Bedroom . . ._

"So, Mist, what's eating at our dear little sister?" Violet asked, sitting down on her blue bed and fixing her hair. Daisy sat on her yellow bed, while Lily did the same on her pink bed and Misty sat herself on the floor, putting the sleeping Togepi in her red drawstring bag.

"It . . . it's about Brock—"

"You mean Mr. Romeo?" Daisy scoffed, flipping her hair back.

"Dude with the spiky dark hair?" Lily added.

"Wearing the last-season orange and green?" Violet supplied.

"_Who cares?_" Misty shouted, and promptly blushed at her sisters' surprised faces. "Oh . . . sorry, I've been having outbursts lately . . ."

"Well . . ." Lily glanced at her other sisters. "I think I just realized what's wrong."

"Do you think you're, like, _crushing_ on him?" Daisy gasped. "Even your, like, _taste_ is far from ours!"

"That's enough, Daisy," Violet sighed, turning back to Misty. "So, Misty, is it true?"

Misty turned as red as her hair and nodded meekly.

Her older sisters went into an uproar. "_This is so awesome!_" Lily cried, flinging her arms around her youngest sister. "Our lil Misty is _in love_!"

"Shh, be quiet before someone hears!" Misty said frantically, her face now _redder_ than her hair.

"Oops, sorry . . ." The three older sisters giggled. "Don't worry, lil sis, we're going to help you with your love troubles!"

_That evening . . ._

"They never do anything themselves, and when _I'm _home, they make me do everything!" Misty huffed, putting the feather duster down as she sneezed. "Ugh . . . at least I'm out of the disaster area. Now all's that's left is cooking. And I can't even _cook_."

Misty opened the sink cabinet and put the feather duster inside it. After washing her hands, she straightened herself out and admired her work. _A job well done, though. The Gym's sparkling, just the way a Water-type Gym should be! Now, off to the kitchen . . . the sooner I get done there, the sooner I can take a shower._

Misty traipsed to the kitchen, wiping her forehead with her arm. She was surprised to smell a delectable aroma already coming from the kitchen and even more surprised to see Brock humming and stirring something in a pot.

_Oh, no, I must look terrible! My hair's probably all messed up and I must be so dusty—_ Misty snapped herself out of it. _Look at me; I'm becoming my sisters . . ._

Nevertheless, Misty smoothed her hair down and redid her side ponytail. She approached Brock timidly, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Brock gave her a heart-stopping smile. "Hey, Misty," he greeted, bending down to taste what looked like chicken in the simmering pot. "Hmm . . . more chili flakes, I think."

"What are you making?" Misty asked curiously, her mouth watering already as she peered into the pot of chicken cubes.

"Noodles with seasoned chicken cubes," Brock replied. "Can you get the bottle of chili flakes for me?"

Misty opened one of the cupboards and handed Brock a red bottle. "Thanks. So, what brings you here?"

"M-my sisters told me they wanted me to cook . . ."

"Really?" Brock put a dash of chili flakes in the chicken. "They told me I was going to cook."

"My sisters are so scatterbrained . . ." Misty muttered.

"Well, I enjoy the company," Brock smiled.

"Um . . . anything I can do?"

"If you can start boiling the noodles, it'd be a huge help."

Misty nodded and took three boxes of noodles and a pot out of the cupboard. She poured some water into the pot and set it on the stove to boil.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, sitting on a stool.

"Outside, training as usual."

Misty sighed. "Figures."

"Where's Togepi?"

"Sleeping."

There was a brief pause, and then Brock turned to face Misty. "Misty, why have you been so sensitive lately? I mean, you do yell at Ash a lot, but you seem to be so . . . different."

Misty began playing with her ponytail, something she almost never did.

Brock knelt in front of the Water-type Gym Leader. "Misty?"

"I'm just fine, Brock!" Misty exclaimed with a forced smile. "Just been a little worried lately."

"Look, Misty, if something's wrong, you can tell me."

Misty looked at her feet. "Okay . . . so . . . it's about a boy."

"Then you've come to the right place!" Brock stood up, bowing elegantly. "Tell me, Madame Misty, what is it about this _boy_?"

Misty blushed. "Well, I . . . I've l-liked this guy for about a couple weeks or so now."

"Go on . . ."

"He's really nice and straightforward, except he . . . likes lots of other girls, and he keeps on liking other girls."

"Mm hm . . ."

"He never seems to pay much attention to me. I was thinking . . . maybe I'm not pretty enough for him."

Misty thought Brock would say something, but he simply nodded for her to go on.

"The types of girls he likes are the . . . _real_ sort of girls. The type who wear dresses and skirts, who have pretty long hair, who care about their appearance . . . and I'm not that type. I wear hand-me-downs, shorts, and tops . . . my hair's short and always in a ponytail . . . I never need to check my appearance in the mirror because I don't care . . . how can I compare to the girls he already likes?"

"You're wrong, Misty." Brock took the Gym Leader's hands and looked into her green eyes. "All I can see is beauty."

"You say that to every girl you meet, Brock."

"I mean it, Misty." Brock was staring at Misty so intently that she blushed.

"Really, Brock . . ."

"Do you want me to prove it?" Brock didn't even wait for an answer; he pulled Misty's face forward and kissed her. Misty's eyes widened. _Brock was actually kissing her!_

Before Misty could react, Brock pulled away with a smile on his face. "I love you, Misty."

Misty's blush turned even darker.

"Now, who's this crush of yours?"

Misty's blush had achieved an unknown shade of redness. "Uh . . ."

Brock winked. "Don't worry, I guessed when you started talking."

Misty smiled. "That's the description that fits only you, Brock."

Brock smiled and pulled Misty in for another kiss when Daisy screamed, "_You two, stop kissing and, like, pay attention to the stove! The water's boiling over!_"

**A/N: PHEW! That's done too :) Sorry if the ending was lame :P R&R!**


End file.
